1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some portable game machines are adapted to virtually grow a character (or a hero), exchange the information about the growth with other game machines, and have the character fight the characters of other game machines, for example. In the exchange of information, some portable game machines can have the owner of each machine explicitly specify a mate (or a mate game machine) of the information exchange.
The related art includes the following:
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-95697
[Patent document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-125116
[Patent document 3]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-152665
[Patent document 4]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-176396